ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline/Week 14
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Day 92 (Jan 25th) Video of Massimo, Veronica, and Sarah shown during elimination ceremony. ''Italian Video'' *Moments to watch for: **Sarah's reactions, especially her quivering lip at 2:29 *Translation by minipixel : Confessionale : Massimo: I decided to pull a prank on Veronica, inventing this story about a woman from Madrid. : Scene #1 : Vero: Do you make love with the first (woman) who comes to your hand? : Massimo: No, she's not... : Vero: Yes, she is... : Confessionale '' : '''Vero:' I'm not even in a position to have concern, to feel annoyance but... : Massimo: I could really see her like this "Ahhhhggg!". She'd looked through my eyes...but really...we're playing..so let's play! : Scene #2 : Massimo: I wanted to understand if I was right about you and what it is between us...(...)... : Vero: So do you want to hug me now? : Massimo: Yes. : Vero: Oh God! : Confessionale : Vero: We slaughtered each other, we drifted apart, and now we're catching up again. : Scene #3 : Massimo: You're my puppy. : Vero: Yes. : Massimo:'''..(...)...when we get out? : '''Vero: Yes. : Confessionale '' : '''Vero:' It turned into the relationship that was supposed to exist between us, cavolo (shoot!/that's a shame)! Tsk... : Scene #4 : Kiss : Confessionale : Vero: It was a good kiss...probably more meaningful than the other kisses we shared in the past. : Scene #5 : Massimo: Do you know that without you here I ..(...)...you know that right? : Veronica nods while crying. : Massimo: I know that this isn't enough for you...you'd also want to..(...)..Sarah... : Veronica nods again. : Confessionale '' : '''Vero:' I would have wanted to "live" (with) her in a different way this week. : Scene #6 : Vero: If I get out of here, I'll remember Sarah, not this week, but the Sarah before...because there are no memories in this week. There aren't... : Massimo: No, there aren't...there were demonstrations (acts)...which is worse... : Confessionale : Sarah: If I were like her, we would have been together, crying the whole week... : Scene #7 : Vero: ...and with my heart I say "this *beep* (effin') last week...this *beeeeeeep* longer beep?...that maybe they don't like this outside (she's referring to the audience) because we're melodramatic"...I would have said this with my heart. : Sarah: Good thing I didn't do it, trust me...Maybe you'll understand this one day...when your moment arrives...you'll arrive at a point where you feel tired of escaping, hiding...and therefore to face everything. : Vero: So do you think I don't want to face it? : Veronica stands up and hugs Sarah. They cry together. What a touching scene!?! : Sarah: How beautiful is it to find you... : Vero: It's the same thing for me too... : Sarah: We are exchanging love... : Kiss Sarah is Eliminated '''- Italian Video (Best Quality). Full Video *Moments to watch for: **By '''larisa. You can hear their HEARTBEAT(s) beating faster from 2:30 on. Amazing. As Sarah calms Vero, it disappears (because of Sarah or their position? We dream it's the former.) * Translation: By Lola. : H: I’m here with you. I have the envelop with the verdict. Girls I believe this is he most important and feeled and cruel eviction since I’m the host of this show (so since GF 5 or 6) Applause Do you wanna say one last thing to each other? S: Ale, whoever is evicted I have her in my heart. Whether she keeps staying in the house or not, she really is the most beautiful thing I’ve found, so I’ll always remember of her, no matter where I am or will be.V: And this relationship will obviously starts for real and deeply outside of this house. We’ll continue this relationship at 100%. If I get evicted I’ll wait for her with a castle of love and if she gets evicted she’ll do the same, I’m sure.Host: Ok I read.V: What an anxiety! They HugS: I love you amò (whispers you can barely hear)V: me too, a lot Sarah touches V’s ass XDThey whisper but I can’t hearSarah is evictedV: I can’t believe itS. stay calm KISS stay calm amò, calmV: I can’t believe itS: stay calm. I’ve already told you everything. There’s no need for me to say it again. Stat calm, I’m ok.Vero hugs her.V: oh god, S: stay calm, honey, stay calm. Honey?V. yeah, yeah I’m calm (voice is broken) are you calm?S: yes honey I’m super calm. Don’t worry.V: even without ….bla bla ….studio?S. yes, I’m super calm honey, trust me.V: I’ll think about you every day every minute. You’re my Grande Fratello. Will you wait for me? Do you promise me?S: yes, I promise. Sarah keeps telling vero to calm down and stay calm. Host tell S. to go back in the house coz mauro is there. S Kisses vero and says: I’ll watch you all the timeV: I love you, you’re my life, I’ll reach you outside.S: (smiles) honey don’t worry, where’s my smurf? (worried)V: I don’t have itS: (panicking) oh god. Oh no I have it.V: oh you have to promise me that you’ll be waiting for meS. amò, yes I wait.V: just like here? Day 93 (Jan 26th) "Sarah is the greatest love of my life (Sarah è l'amore più grande della mia vita)" Italian Video While entertaining a special house guest Veronica declares her love for Sarah. Day 94 (Jan 27th) Day 95 (Jan 28th) Veronica talks about Sarah and "The Care" song - Italian Video, Video English (NONE). *Summary: By Livia. In this video Vero tells Alessia that once upon a time the song "La Cura" by Franco Battiato reminded her of her ex boyfriend but since she has met Sarah this song reminds her of her all the time. In fact Sarah told her "I feel like this song belongs to us" and Vero replied "It once reminded me of someone else. You basically stole it and made me associate it to you. Now it's yours. You are a thief of songs". Then she keeps saying to Alessia that Sarah rocked her world and she can't go back to what she use to be before meeting her. Day 96 (Jan 29th) Day 97 (Jan 30th) Video message from Sarah. ''Italian Video'' *''A short summary by ''Lola - : She said the nicest things about Veronica. She dreams vero 2 nights yes and half a night no. She asked vero not to forget her because she (s) doesn't either and she's out just waiting for her. and she thinks about her all the time. *''From a comment in youtube by'' stacey329 -''' : Sarah says: "Vero, Vero, Vero, ... dream, dream, dream of me, you're in my heart, I take you with me from morning to night, I have so many commitments ... but your with. I've dreamt for two nights and one more. Remember what you told me this week, let's not forget... Do not think the person﻿ who leaves a distant memory? I hope you keep this memory and keep it with all the force you can, I'll wait for you with open arms." *A brief summary by ''sappivu -' : Sarah said great things about Vero: above all that it has already been said, She said: remember what You told me, that the one still in BB would never allow memory to fade. Not just a little bit. Keep me with you (as if I were there) with all your strength. : But Cristina, Carmen and Nicola didn't like the part addressed to them. : Cristina: I cannot understand why she said I'm anonymous (Cristina was one of those Sarah got along with). Either She thought that all the time and never told me or She changed her mind in 5 days. But We have lived together, so how can She values whatever She saw more? : Carmen: I don't get why She warned me about George's love, saying between lines that it has something to do with what she saw outside. He's not in the house, I have no means to know what it's happening outside so this seems the best way to get me mad wondering and guessing. : All that brought to Sarah's speach and when during Monday show they all asked Veronica what She thought about Sarah's behaviour in her last week. As you may remember Vero stayed still untill Carmela rephrased: Was She lying/being hypocrite with us?. Veronica once again said She didn't and doesn't think that of Sarah, She feels sorry for Sarah (and She was right to be pissed off) She gave that impression. She was just thinking on how much She suffered Sarah's abscence. : Anyway the fact is that Vero started to raise her voice and couldn't stay calm. Everybody was asking her to talk with some composure. Carmela said a woman should be able to talk without looking like a washerwoman and so much F-words. She made an imitation of her. Vero was like: I'm not a lady and don't want to be one. :-)))) : Nicola got mad at her too because Vero said She thought, with Sarah, that once in the house He chosed to be only with the people He thought to be the audience's favourites. That after just a day someone told her He said very bad things about her, something He should have heard outside. When N. denies, Alessia jumps in: Yes you told me, don't lie! : Carmela said: I can't understand why Sarah blames Mauro and Nicola to play the game when She is a first-class player [ that is just me but Sarah is still a player, for Vero's sake now ] : The funny part about Vero/Nicola shouting to each other is Vero saying: : "Don't be at me, don't you raise your voice, don't make gesture with your hands near my face" Day 98 (Jan 31st) The awakening of Veronica Ciardi Italian She just seems so lonely without Sarah Category:Timeline